


Final Warning

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sergio and Luka got called to the coach’s office.(Or, the reason neither of them got to play against Leganes.)





	Final Warning

**Author's Note:**

> You can read [Lilsrocki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsrocki/pseuds/Lilsrocki)'s translation into Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7828064).

Getting called to the coach’s office without the meeting being scheduled beforehand was never good news.

Sergio and Luka exchanged a glance and Sergio reached out to knock on the door. Luka touched his wrist, making Sergio pause.

“Do you think he _knows_?” Luka whispered.

“Nonsense,” Sergio said. “He’ll just want to give us an earful about missing today’s breakfast.”

“That’s your fault,” Luka pointed out. “You forgot to set the alarm.”

“I have _no idea_ how that could have happened,” Sergio drawled, arching his eyebrow.

“No idea, huh?” Luka grinned and Sergio checked the hallway to make sure there was no one else but them before he quickly dropped a peck to Luka’s lips.

“No idea. I could use a little refresher.”

Luka laughed, squeezing Sergio’s wrist before letting go. Sergio gave Luka an encouraging nod before he knocked on Solari’s door in four quick raps.

“Come in!”

Sergio pushed the door open. Solari was livid, pacing back and forth behind his desk, barely turning his head while Sergio and Luka took a seat at the other side of the desk.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Solari raged, towering over them.

“It wasn’t–” Sergio started but was cut off by a sharp wave of Solari’s hand.

“You _weren’t_ thinking!” 

Sergio chanced a glance at Luka. Much like him, Luka had trouble keeping a straight face and was biting on his lip to keep from laughing.

“I wouldn’t expect such irresponsibility form either of you!” Solari scolded. “If the word gets to me ever again that the two of you were caught sneaking around after the curfew, planning pranks and missing team breakfast–” Solari let the rest of the sentence hang unfinished as a threat.

A quiet giggle escaped Luka and Sergio cleared his throat, loudly, hoping Solari didn’t hear Luka. “Yes, no more sneaking around and no more pranks and no more sleeping through the team breakfast because that’s what we were doing,” Sergio managed to say, biting on the inside of his cheek. They were being _disciplined_ , for crying out loud, they couldn’t laugh to Solari’s face, no matter how hilarious the situation was.

“Totally. That’s totally what we were doing,” Luka agreed but upon seeing Solari’s glare, he quickly added, “wrong. What we were doing wrong.”

“And this mistake won’t be repeated,” Sergio said, carefully not looking at Luka’s face.

“Of course it won’t be repeated!” Solari raged on. “Do you think you’re untouchable?” Solari’s eyes flickered between the two of them before settling on Sergio. “Just because you’re the captain?” 

Luka opened his mouth to defend Sergio but Solari sharply turned to him, eyes narrowing. “Don’t even start that sentence. It didn’t escape my notice that this season you have more yellows than Sergio!”

“I’m–”

“Four cards! Most of the whole team!” Solari continued furiously.

“But Dani has–”

“Did I ask you something?” Solari snapped.

Luka looked like he still wanted to say something so Sergio moved his leg under the desk and pressed his knee against Luka’s to get him to shut up.

“Not to mention the staggering lack of goals.”

“Sergio has four,” Luka piped up and Sergio pressed his leg against Luka’s with a bit more force.

“Yes, four goals from the defender. That’s three more goals than you’ve managed to score,” Solari told Luka icily and Sergio bristled at that.

“They were penalties,” Sergio said. “And there were some great chances originating from the midfield and–”

“I didn’t ask you anything either,” Solari said slowly and his soft voice sounded more dangerous than his previous shouting and glaring.

Sergio braced himself.

“We’ve made a decision,” Solari informed them. “You’re not going to play today.”

Luka gaped but Sergio wasn’t that much surprised. Solari’s patience had been stretched thin and Luka with Sergio mucked up this morning.

Sergio leant back in his chair, throwing his arm around the other chair. Out of Solari’s sight, he rubbed small soothing circles against Luka’s back. “How will you explain it?” Sergio asked.

“Technical decision,” Solari growled.

The whole situation seemed much less amusing now. “But–”

“I’m not playing either of you tonight and that’s my last word. Let this be a warning to both of you,” Solari said, finger waiving in front of Sergio’s face. “I don’t want to cause any bad blood among the team. Let’s say it’s a technical decision this time and not a disciplinary one but if I see this kind of irresponsible behaviour again from either of you–”

“You won’t,” Sergio replied firmly.

“Good.” Solari walked around the table, went past them and got to the door.

They both watched as Solari exited the room and once he was gone, Luka shoot Sergio a puzzled glance. “Do you think we’re free to go?”

Sergio got to his feet. “He’ll have us fetched if not.” He moved to stand next to Luka’s chair, hands stroking Luka’s hair. “Now, where were we before the rude interruption?”

“I think we were busy missing breakfast,” Luka smirked.

“Uh-huh, that’s right, we were busy.” Sergio bent low to press a wet kiss beneath Luka’s ear and then another to the side of Luka’s neck, moving to reach Luka’s jawline.

“Sergio!” Luka squawked, “What if he comes back!”

Sergio pulled back and imitated Solari’s enraged tone, “My poor eyes! What do you think you’re doing? These indiscretions have to stop right now!”

Luka laughed. “He’ll really kill us if we miss breakfast again.”

Sergio shrugged. “It’s just breakfast, he needs to calm down. Besides,” he said as he straddled Luka’s legs, trapping him on the chair, “we won’t be late again.”

“Oh?” Luka tilted his head and Sergio only caught the corner of his mouth with his kiss. He grumbled, displeased, but Luka went on, “And how do you suppose we make sure we’re not late again?”

“Don’t blame me, you’re terribly distracting.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

Sergio grabbed Luka’s chin and tilted his head up. “We’ll just have to remember to set the alarm _first_ ,” he mumbled, lips finally capturing Luka’s.


End file.
